Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments generally relate to input sensing and, in particular, to detecting hover distance with a capacitive sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
One difficulty with input devices is with the ability to detect the hover height of an input object proximate to an input device. Reliable techniques for accurate determination of hover height generally do not exist. Hover detection and hover height determination would add additional utility to proximity sensor devices.